Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Sacred Beasts of the Forest/Killers
4hspo - (random name)@status - GMT+8 - looking for F/AWS. *3gvbt - I'm a Fantasy archwitch trader. I'm on most of the day, and send FAW with 1/2 health. my time zone is GMT -8. Join my FAW group on LINE as well. We are very active. LINE ID- evangel14 *6f55a- fLaw, I am looking for AW senders and will send full Hp FAWs if you're a frequent sender ^^ GMT+10, swords? too many to count Bring on dem AWs *27m79 - on at dfferent times of day, I will kill anything u send to me, looking for F/AW senders, preferably FAW senders though *4s5ur - Alistair (or Al@status) - Online a majority of the time don't care how much HP the FAW has that is sent to me as long as I keep getting it, will send close to full to 1/2 beaten FAW to traders.who are active at the time *5i8ov - cc Zee RANK! - will send back full HP faws :) *5wkog - F/AWK - I am the final enforcer:) *3w33f - F/AWK - I have approximate time. I will defeat the witch always. I have approximate time. Please let me help you to become stronger. Thank you! ! * LM☆FAWT☆华 - Faw trade at full health GMT+8 Only trader *5chhx- 김치 - only aim for top 300, top 100 is lucky *69ysi - Naliya - F/AWK GMT+1 - add me ;) *2tvxi~ToukaChan~FAWK/T always sending and killing AW *5grke - Destiny - FAWK/T will kill everything you send, will send some FAW to my senders from time to time *3rvjl - Crescentia - Already have enough traders, need active FAWs senders, will kill AWs if necessary. Feel free to add me :) *4r620 - Namarra - F/AWK here :3 *51nkd - Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders and traders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders will get most send backs... *5v2yt Eruiel F/AWK +8gmt has 100+ swords to spare will send back occasionally if i see ur FAW need active senders! *5oxk0 - ariel just back after quiting few month for LOLI UR. Spam 10~20 sword (got 200+) everyday farm and send FAW add me only if you'r sending back. will not send again if didnt receice your FAW after 1~3 FAW sended. *3qvlc - RUCorn - Will kill faws quickly , will send faws back if faws sent *60omo- Tony- already have too many traders need senders *76a4v - mikelouFAWT - Helping to kill your AW and FAW. WIll spend BP till your stuff is dead! *5sms0 モンキー･D･ルフィ trying for top 300 this event will send back all help appreciated *7dv0b - Looking for AW/FAW senders, I will send back ASAP. Thank you. *6gpt1 - samsimilian GMT+1 F/AWK . kill everything you send me. *754n - DestinyFAWK / FAWT, GMT+7, Send Your FAW and consider it death will still kill your aw if needed will send back to any faw i got ^__^/"'") *724x6 - flan - FAWK, going for top 100. I would appreciate some good senders. Thanks! *5ojyb - JJ★FAWK - I am looking for a few new senders! I'll send back to loyal people when i got time. Killing all AW/FAW fast as possible. *46ne5 - Mikuru - Please send! I need help to use all of my swords! *5diwc - EddyNaruto - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *4xsio - konakona - FAW killer *4hn99 - JJ -... (GMT+8) uh 12pm - 11pm *5ongy - nina - try to kill your aw/faw *4qix1 - n5-FAWK (GMT+7) - Looking for senders. Able to constantly kill FAW with 1BP. Prioritize FAW, but will finish any archwitches if they don't disappeared fast. Also send FAW to traders sometimes. *2e1iv - Myu <3 - looking for FAW senders/traders 99% kills FAW (GMT+8) *6rup8 - Geo★*status* - GMT-5 - Looking for Senders and Traders. Can kill AW/FAW regularly and have lots of BP and swords to use. I trade with people who send often and I send with full HP. *21dyn - T3RROR *- Current activeness: Hardcore. Very active FAWK/FAWT. Full MAX HUR team. Looking for very active senders. I most often trade(I try to be defeated during battle with a FAW to share it) with most active senders. I ace everything and I can spent more than 1 BP for F/AWs if necessary. Add me and let's fight together! ;) *53vqu - VP↓Reika - just got back from slacking last event. Will kill your aw/faw! Hp don't matter and will spend any bp. Add me up! I do appreciate it! *5oc3n - ココア - looking for good set of senders, active and on throughout the day. let's get into ranking xD *3p78b - ✰Mavis✰ - GMT+1 Looking for FAW/AW Senders/Traders. I kill all what you send me ! *71p9i - Skullypower, Very Active FAW trader/killer..just looking for someone like me ^^ * 76ck5- will help you insta kill AW and possibly heavily damage FAW *4kljs - Granola (GMT-8) Active throughout the day. Will kill anything you send. * 2atya - IR★PioFAWT / OFF FAW trader/Killer active all day GMT+1 going for top300. * 6qh78 - ふふふ (emote) on/off/afk/brb　- Have enough traders, need some senders :D. Will kill AW's past 10 minutes, usually kill FAW's. Loli ahoy~ Category:Comrade Requests